Bechloe: Why We Broke Up AU
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: "Like you always asked me, 'Do you want the ugly truth or a beautiful lie, Red' Well Beca, this time I'm giving you the same option. Except you won't be able to choose. This is it, the ugly truth. The truth to why we broke up." Inspired by Daniel Handler's 'Why We Broke Up' DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitcher Perfect or Why We Broke Up
1. Chapter 1

_Becs,_

 _Right now when you're reading this letter, you'll be sitting at the foot of your bed with this piece of paper in your hand and the cardboard box that hold various items within it, at your feet. You'll be very confused, cautious and ... heartbroken. I know I am, and it's only been the first few sentences of this letter._

 _You'll knit your brows in confusion as you briefly take a look at the unopened box, with your headphones hanging around your shoulders, too scared to take a look inside._

 _Don't worry, it's not a dog. It won't bite. But it will hurt when you open it. Inside Beca, are items that hold very important, meaningful moments from the minute you walked into my life and when you decided to leave it too._

 _I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but expressing this to you makes me feel good and that what I care about. Myself. Because you were too blind by your career to care for me when I needed you._

 _You will read these letters and hold these items and remember every detail of our relationship. I loved you Beca, and maybe I still do. So, here I am pouring out my emotions onto this paper, feeling so vulnerable yet you're probably in LA now._

 _I need this release and if it means letting you know how I feel about everything.. then so be it. Like you always asked me, "Do you want the ugly truth or a beautiful lie, Red?"_

 _Well Beca, this time I'm giving you the same option. Except you won't be able to choose. This is it, the ugly truth. The truth to why we broke up._

 _Chloe._

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. I've been on the Bechloe ship since Pitch Perfect and it baffles me as to why I haven't wrote a fan fic. Warning you, this fic is going to be bittersweet. But maybe I may write a sequel for a happy ending ? This fic is also inspired by Daniel Handler's "Why We Broke Up" I recommend that book! (Fun fact, Hailee Steinfeld would have taken on the role for the movie adaptation) And of course, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR WHY WE BROKE UP**


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe I kept this. But then again, it became a habit to keep things that reminded me of you throughout our relationship. This flyer, I've kept since 2012. Even though you held it once in your hand and returned it to me, I've managed to keep it._

 _I remember when I first laid my eyes on you Rebecca Mitchell. You were this curious, yet determined freshman that looked like you knew exactly what you wanted. But something was holding you back. Was it really your father, or me?_

 _That I will never know. Never in my twenty one years of living did I think that this little DJ would change my life forever. Your 'alternative' looks didn't exactly win Aubrey's heart straight away. But it sure did for me. Not just your exterior caught my attention Becs, it was this mysterious vibe you radiated and I knew I just had to get to know you._

 _And that's exactly what happened when I met those beautiful navy blue eyes of yours._

* * *

It was the beginning of a new college year, and I really needed to step up my game. That year meant everything to Aubrey and I. We we're now the captains of the greatest, female acapella group of the history of Barden University. But since her little accident on stage, things were pretty bumpy to get the attention we needed for new recruits.

"Bree, what are we going to do? If we can't get Baloney Barbra to audition we can't get anyone." I said to her, slightly hyperventilating from this epiphany I was having as I watched Barbra striding away from our stall.

"Chlo, calm down. We're going to get super hot, biking-ready-body ladies that can sing." Aubrey tried to reason as she just got rejected from a passerby. She sighed, and handed me the stack of flyers, telling me to keep handing them out.

I rolled my eyes, only then when my eyes landed on you.

You stood there, with your head tilted slightly like a lost puppy, trying to find its owner amongst a crowd; with eyes frantically scanning every stall. I remember a small smile creeping onto my face, and all because of you and you haven't even said a word to me yet.

"Chloe ? You flyering there?" Aubrey snapped me out of my thoughts but it wasn't too late when she looked at your direction.

"What about her?" I asked with hopes pointing my pen at you.

"Hmm... I don't know, Chlo. She looks a little alternative, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at her for the second time, and that was when you walked right pass the stall.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" You looked around your shoulders, as if you were asking if I was talking to you.

"Oh, that's like a thing around here." You stated, eyes heavy with eyeliner as you read our sign, 'The Barden Bellas'.

"Oh, totes." And I swear I saw you cringe, "there's four groups on campus. The Bella's. That's us, we're the tits." I say, winking at you and surprisingly you being the alt girl blushed. And so I continued, "the BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes... they're not really motivated." I say as you peered over the stall to see a bunch of high singers lying on the grass. "And then there's..."

Of course, our rivals. The Treble Makers. I handed you the flyer, not wanting to mention their name. This very flyer attached, now all crumpled but still with the very yellow ' _Barden Bellas'_ written on the front.

"Thanks, but I uh. I don't sing." That's where you got me, Becs. I knew you were lying.

"Please just consider it," I could hear the desperation in my own voice. "We compete at national championships."

"On purpose?" Ouch.

"We performed at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Aubrey, was- and still is quite bad with word vomit. You raised your brow like being called a bitch was some kind of achievement.

"What Aubrey _means_ to say, is we'd really like it if we could make it back to the championships this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" And this, was when I would muster up the best puppy eyed look. And this, what the first time it didn't work.

"Sorry, but I don't sing. It was nice meeting you though." You handed the flyer back to me, already seeming to forget about me when you were the only thing running in my head for the rest of that day.

* * *

 _I knew you were lying, Becs. I know it was a stupid one, trying to avoid potential chances. But it was the first of many. I've always wondered if you were to be truthful to me if I had not barged into your shower the following week._

 _You always seemed to lie to get past things that I couldn't bear to watch. I wished you'd be more honest with me. But then again, sometimes I wished I believed you lie so you wouldn't be reading this letter. But you alway knew how to deceive me. And that, Becs is why we broke up._


	3. Chapter 3

_There is nothing I can give you for this special moment. Well, at the time you probably a second from grabbing your rape whistle; but to me it was the beginning of something. The way we sang to each other, it was something and I knew you felt it too. But you were always uncertain of what may happen next. Yes Becs, I'm talking about the time I barged into the shower and forced you to sing with me._

* * *

"Aubrey, enough stressing. You're reeking of it and its coming off on me." I said to Aubrey. She was sitting on the couch of the Bella's House, scanning through the not so full list of names we gathered from the fair.

"How can I not, Chloe?! This is our time to lead. We've been waiting for this since freshman year and we had to deal with Alice and her stupid rules!" I winced as she raised her voice at me.

I let out a frustrated, short sigh. I couldn't deal with this, as I decided to take a shower. Let my mind off of things and blow some steam. I stood from the seat by the kitchen counter and went to my room to retrieve my things to shower.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, goddamit." I snapped.

"There's a shower in the house."

"Well maybe I want to shower elsewhere." I said as I reached the front door. "Maybe consider other girls, Bree. Like Fat Amy or the alt girl." I glared at her before slamming the door of the house and headed to the campus' main building.

It wasn't long until I met Tom along the way.

"Hey there, Chlo."

"Hey, Tom."

"Where are you headed ?" He persisted as he began walking beside me.

"Where do you think?" I say as I held my towel up.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked me with a wink. Tom was just a fling to me, stated since our third year of college and there was never any strings , I smiled.

"Why not?" I threw him a wink as we both headed to the showers. Finally reaching the area, I entered the girls room while Tom said he'd go to the boys and meet me in our usual spot behind the shower curtain in the girls room.

I stripped and entered the stall, getting a head start as I began to turn on the tap and rinse myself. It wasn't long until Tom joined me, as he peppered light kisses on my neck. I shuttered my eyes briefly, only to have them snapped open when I heard-

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much._

And there it was. Your beautiful voice. Pulling way from Tom, I followed your singing as a thin shower curtain was the only thing separating us. You don't understand how mesmerising you are Becs, and hearing you voice just made me weak. I had to get you to join the Bellas.

 _I'm bulletproof,_

 _nothing to loose._

 _Fire away, fire away, ricoch-_

"You can sing!" And there I was. Butt naked, with the shower curtain drawn watching you shower like a creep. I tried to remember every detail of you Becs, my favourite that night, was your tattoo on your shoulder.

"Dude!" You quickly closed the shower curtain, but me being me and not knowing any boundaries, barged right on in once again.

"How high does your belt go?" I say, determined as I took a step into the shower and turned off the tap.

You should have seen your face Becs, you were a deer in headlights. A mouse trapped in a corner, wide eyed as you desperately covered yourself with the shower curtain.

"My what? Oh my god."

"You have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything unless you cover your junk." You plead, as you averted you eyes elsewhere.

"Just consider it. One time, we sung back up for Prince. His butt was so tiny I could grab it with like one hand." I purposely knock the bottle of shampoo out of your hands, as the shower curtain came away with it. "Oops."

"Seriously. I am nude." As you stood there in the corner with nothing around you.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" Well, that got your attention.

You turned your head over your shoulder, "you know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My _lady_ jam." You awkwardly shuffled on your feet as you turn your head over your shoulder.

"That's nice."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out."

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so..." I let out a small sigh, as you slowly turned around.

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose_

 _Fire away, fire away._

That's when I decided to join you, and god we sounded so perfect. Together.

 _Ricochet you take your aim._

 _Fire away, fire away._

Did you notice that you slowly let your guard down Becs, by this point? No longer covering your body, completely comfortable with me. Us.

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

Was that so hard Becs? We finished and I locked my eyes on yours, smiling as you awkwardly blushed and turned your head away; realising that we both were still naked.

"Here." I gave you your towel.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm confident. With all, this." I say gesturing to my body, throwing you a wink.

"You should be."

"You have a lovely voice." Goddamit, Tom. I didn't even realise he was still here.

"Thanks." You deadpanned, seeing as though your mood was crushed. But I mustered up a smile, before turning to leave.

"See you at auditions!"

* * *

 _I still laugh at the memory. And I still cry at it too, it literally is bittersweet. I can't give you anything, but this letter recounting our little shower would hopefully be enough. And maybe the thought of our song, Titanium is enough to give._

 _When you hear it on the radio Becs, I want you to remember that. I want you to remember how uncertain you were, until I was able to push you to your limits. Prove yourself wrong._

 _But I also want you to remember that being uncertain is what made you insecure, paranoid, scared of everything. Scared of me. Us. And that Becs, is why we broke up._


	4. Chapter 4

_Auditions. I don't think either of us can forget this unforgettable day. I was surprised you actually showed up, I didn't think you would. But you did, and that's what I loved about you Becs. Always too stubborn and determined to show people what you're really made of._

 _To be honest, all the girls that auditioned that day were great. But you stood out to me the most. I didn't think you'd have it in you, but I knew you were special from the beginning. Your badass exterior didn't make me think other wise._

 _Sometimes I wonder why you even came. Was it because of me ? Or just another prerequisite for you to leave university faster for you to pursue your dreams. Well, either way you got the best of both worlds, Becs. And I'm happy for you._

 _So, that is why I'm giving you this. This yellow cup. Of all things in this box, this very cup was the hardest to let go. It reminds me instantly of you, and I kept it with me until graduation, and until now._

 _Who knew a piece of plastic would mean so much to me? I wanted to keep this with me. So when I look at it it reminds me of you before you're living on the red carpet. Remind me of how far you've become. I want you to take it back, Beca. Take it all back, I wish I did._

* * *

It was a long day, and Aubrey and I sat at the table by the auditorium whilst the other four acapella groups sat amongst the seats.

Justin, the organiser of the auditions stood by the stage as he introduced the purpose of this audition, and clearly 'confused sexuality' wasn't taken seriously.

"Do you think we'll get anyone good enough?" Aubrey whispered into my ear as I organised the paperwork on the table.

"Of course, Bree. Just have faith. This is just like any other audition, okay?"

She nodded as Justin got of the stage and a guy came up, his hat covering his face.

"Whenever you're ready, dude." The 'man' as I thought scoffed and removed her hat to reveal a reddish boy cut.

"Yeah, my name is Cynthia Rose." And I felt Aubrey's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, while Donald mumbled "Not a dude." And so, Cynthia Rose began the beats of the song choice, 'Since You've Been Gone.'

Let me tell you Beca, that sitting through the auditions felt like the longest dragging hour or so in my life. One I wasn't too fond of when he walked up on stage. Jesse. I saw him eyeing you at the Activities Fair with his friend Benji. Poor guy, he won't make it through. But Jesse screamed Treble.

After a handful of auditions, Bree managed to take down a couple of names on her clipboard. Compared to mine, I wasn't really paying much attention. I was giving up on you.

"Well, that concludes-"

"Oh, wait!" And you were there. Standing in your dark make up and ear pierced glory, on the side of the stage as you twiddled with your thumb ring in nervousness. "There's one more." I gestured you to come out, smiling widely as a familiar feeling of butterflies entered my stomach.

"Hello." You said as you walked your way over. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"It's okay. Sing whatever you want."

Then, out of all things you kneeled over the stage and gestured to the yellow pencil cup. "May I?"

How chivalrous.

Sitting cross legged, you placed the cup face down and began clapping your hands and matching a beat with the cup as it was flipped here and there. Then you sang.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round,_

 _two bottle o' whiskey for the way._

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?_

I watched you, sitting on the stage with the cup. You stole the stage, Beca. And you also stole my heart.

 _When I'm gone,_

 _when I'm gone._

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

 _you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh._

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

You stopped the beat as the cup faced on the floor once again. My eyes stayed locked onto yours and I couldn't contain my excitement as my smile grew. You gave a slight shrug and a 'how'd I do?' smile.

I looked over at Aubrey, as she chewed her lip in contemplation. Then, my eyes travelled to the side of the stage. Jesse was standing there, just as shocked as I was. You really are a catch.

* * *

 _You see, Beca. I've always had faith in you. When in doubt, I'd be there for you no matter what. But when I wasn't enough for you I felt helpless, as you completely give up._

 _Even the bubbliest person has their weaknesses. And that was you. But I wasn't your kryptonite, was I ? So, look at this cup. Think how far you've come and always have hope. Because I'm not longer there to give it to you._

 _And that, Becs. Is why we broke up._


	5. Chapter 5

_Aca initiation night. God, that screams acapella college like nothing else. I'm surprised you even showed up after our weird oath about forbidden Treble love, taken in a garage filled with candles, while we passed around Boone's Farm._

 _Take a look at these Beca. These ping pong balls were the lucky two that made it in our game of beer pong that you managed to fish out. You told me that if you got at least three in a row, while versing Aubrey and Stacie that we'd get rid of the lame 80s playlist for the Bella's._

 _Well, clearly you had other things in mind when you handed me the ping pong balls with your number on it._

* * *

"Hey, Ginger!" I turned my head around to see a very tipsy Fat Amy making her way towards me.

"Hey, Fat Amy." I chuckled as she stumbled slightly. "You okay, there?"

"Oh yeah, just wondering why we can't have any-" She winked at me, "with the Trebles."

"Absolutely not." Aubrey's voice was right by my side, stern like a mother's. "Fat Amy, did you already forget the oath you took?"

I rolled my eyes at this while Amy released a high pitched, "Um..."

"Any sexual relations with a Treble will result to your vocal cords being ripped out by wolves."

"There's no wolves in Atlanta, Blondie... then again I'm from Australia and all we have is dingoes." Amy slurred, "That cabbage patch kid surely wants a piece of this." She gestured over to none other than Bumper Allen.

"Alright, lets get you some water?" I asked, as she shrugged me off.

"Don't worry, Ginger. I can keep it in my pants for Blondie over here." Amy winked as she stumbled over to Cynthia Rose.

I took out my phone to distract myself as I waited for you with anticipation. If you were going to show up. I scrolled through my twitter feed and sighed as nothing seemed to amuse me as I waited. I clicked onto my Instagram app and decided to post a picture.

"Hey Bellas! Look here!" I stood onto the stone seats to get a high angle to fit everyone and snapped a quick group selfie. Smiling, as I quickly tapped out a caption and posted the picture.

I looked around to check if you'd come."Bree, I thought everyone would be here." I said as I got down from the seat.

"Everyone _is_ here."

"Not Beca."

"What is it with you and this alt girl?" Aubrey asked me.

"I don't know, I just thought we came as a group. She just disappeared and I'm kind of worried."

"Well, if she decided to come or not that's up to her."

"Seriously, Bree? Initiation night is crucial for new members. You're seriously going to let her off that easily?"

"Well, I'm not her biggest fan. Her sporting the dark eye make up and ear monstrosities just contradicts Bella material."

Sighing, I decided to mingle with the other girls of the Bellas. Until I heard Jesse. Fucking Jesse. And that when I realised you actually came.

"Beca! Hey, Becaw!" He shouted. Rolling my eyes I saw him balance his steps on the seats as he made his way towards you.

Standing from below, I couldn't make out your conversation. But I could make out how I was feeling. Envy, jealousy. You name it. So I poured myself a cup of beer and downed it. You looked like you were enjoying the conversation as you pushed him playfully, back and forth. Until finally, he left.

You stood there, high up on the seats with your hands in your pockets; and that was my que.

"Hi!" I grabbed your wrists and pulled you close, "I'm so glad that I met you." Then I pulled you in closer. So close, our noses were basically touching. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends." My eyes either stayed locked onto your lips or your eyes. Your beautiful grey blue eyes that held so many mysteries. For a moment I saw your eyes on my lips too.

"Yeah, well.. you saw me naked so," and then you winked at me. God, Becs you have no idea what you do to me and we'd just met. "Speaking of... who's that boy that was with you in the shower?" You asked me.

My brow quirked, as I smiled "Are you jealous?" I asked.

You chuckled as you looked down at our hands, "I'm just looking out for you, Red."

I hummed a response before speaking up, "His name is Tom. No strings attached." I replied, keeping it short and simple.

"Uh huh." You nodded.

"What about you, Beca? You and Jesse? Are you guys..." I trailed off.

"Oh god no! Jesse is just a work buddy." _Buddy._ Code for friendzone. "This is as far as it's going to get." I chuckled with you as you smiled.

"Good." I murmured, as I bit my lip. "Do you want a drink?" I asked, as I rubbed my hands up and down your arm. "Because this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" I announced as I turned around and wiggled my hips, giving you a little show.

"Sure, why not?" You gave me a smirk as I took your hand in mine and we made our way to the kegs.

I poured you a cup and then one for myself, in doing so 'Keep Your Head Up' started playing. It was tradition, this song always plays at initiation nights.

I smiled, as I pulled you close "Dance with me!"

"Red, I don't dance." You shuffled awkwardly.

"I wasn't asking, Becs." I pulled you to the crowd and we swayed with the music as we sang to the lyrics, one hand on your hip and the other holding a cup.

 _But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

 _And you can let your hair down, yeah yeah._

After a few more songs, a very drunk Stacie came up to us. "Chloe! Beca! Play beer pong with us!" Us? I looked over Stacie's shoulder and to my surprise see Aubrey smiling all the cares of the world away.

"You up for it?" I asked you.

"On one condition." You challenged.

"And what's that?" I smirked.

"I bet you, Aubrey's choice in song is either country or 80s." I laughed, seeing as though you are partially right. "If I win-"

" _We."_ I corrected.

"Fine. If I get three out of three shots. You, being co captain must put an end to the playlist." You took a sip from your cup, "Deal?"

"You bet your ass, it's a deal." I say, looking over at Aubrey who held a megawatt smile as though it would never happen. Even if we win.

We made our way to the tables, not far from the speakers. I still held your hand in mine, as if trying to say that you're mine. Tom and his friends had just finished a game, just in time for us to jump in.

"Alright, ladies. You know the go. Who goes first?" Tom asked.

"Us." You said, keen. Who knew this girl would be a pro at beer pong?

The cups were aligned and you stood by the other end of the table, and did a bounce shot which landed perfectly into the centre cup. You looked at me and shot me your signature smirk. "Stace, that's yours." Stacie took the drink and gulped it down, before you took another ping pong ball and shot it at the cups. Unfortunately, Becs it missed.

The game of beer pong or, cat and mouse continued. I successfully eliminated three cups where as you managed two. The game intensified until there was three more on their side whilst Stacie and Aubrey still have five left.

"Three out of three, Red." You warned.

"You do realise my name is Chloe, right?" I smirked, but I liked the nickname coming from you.

"And you do realise you're about to start a civil war with your captain, right?"

"We'll see about that." I challenged.

You stood up tall, as you took one ball and fast balled it landing on the cup in the middle. Aubrey groaned as she took the cup and downed it. This time you stood on the left hand side of the table and arc shotted the ball to the cup on the right hand side, as the ball swiftly fell in.

 _Crap_. Shooting me a wink, you threw the ping pong ball to the last remaining cup, as it landed with a small splash; earning you three out of three.

Roars of cheers around us from on lookers erupted as Stacie and Aubrey clapped along with the crowd for a fair game. You bowed to the crowd, having this confidence radiating off of you. I laughed, watching you as you took the cups and fished the ping pong balls out, before making your way over to me.

"Well, Red. Seems like you've got to hold your end of the deal." You said, as she began walking away from the wild crowd.

"Beca I'd hate to break it to you, but Aubrey would not budge. Especially now that she's captain she's been waiting for this moment for her entire life. She's not going to let a stupid deal stop her." I don't know how we ended up at the campus, but we somehow strolled our way until it was completely quite.

You didn't seem too upset by the deal. It's like you knew this would happen but you shrugged it off. "Fine by me." You spoke, before reaching out from your jeans pocket and pulled out a marker before writing on each of the ping pong balls. "Hopefully this could make up for it."

I took the ping pong balls from your hand and inspected them. You wrote down your number on them with scribbly, inky writing. "Walk me to my dorm?" You asked and I nodded. We walked in comfortable silence until we began talking to one another, making small talk.

"So, what made you come to Barden?" I asked.

"The step monster." You mumbled and I chuckled.

"New dad?"

"Try mum." You rolled your eyes. "She persuaded my dad to make me come here." You said, your mood shifting slightly.

"Well, where would you rather be?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Somewhere in LA. Making music. I'm going to be a music producer." I smiled at that, seeing as though you've already got your whole life planned.

"Do you make music now?" I questioned, and you nodded. "I'd like to hear it, if that's okay with you?"

You laughed as we took a turn in the building. "So she _asks_." And I laughed with you, "First time asking for consent, Red. Was it really that hard?" I laughed harder at your sarcasm. You knew how to make me laugh, all the time.

"Well, take it or leave it Beca."

"Of course you can." You said, as we reached your dorm room. "You have my number." You said as you turned to face me. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Beca." I smiled, as you opened the door and slipped inside closing it behind you softly.

* * *

 _That was the first time we've spent time together freely. I enjoyed it and there was many more to come and I loved each and every moment. You were so carefree as you lived in the moment. But as time went by, there was never really any living._

 _It was always formal and professional. No sparks bouncing around like how these ping pong balls would. Now it just sits at the bottom of this box, like our sparks and the rest of our relationship. And that Becs, is why we broke up._


	6. Chapter 6

_Do you remember this ? It was the first time I ever got into trouble during a lecture thanks to you, badass. Mind you, this was your dad that told me off. I remember you telling me how he had remarried, so I assumed your relationship with him was more distant since you're not fond of 'the step monster.' You acted like he wasn't related to you and that even hurts me to watch that broken relationship unfold between you and your dad._

 _God, this ripped out piece of paper from the back of your book with the little message got me into shit. But I loved it, when I should have hated it. You led me astray, as I fell in love with you._

 _You made me numb of everything else, Becs. And I was too blind to see that._

* * *

I shuffled through my stack of books sitting on my desk for my comparative literature lesson, keeping an eye on the clock realising that if I didn't find it anytime sooner I'd be late.

"Looking for this?" Aubrey stood by my door as she held up my notebook.

"Bree! You couldn't have given this to me sooner?" I say, as I snatched the book out of my hand and hurried downstairs.

"Chlo, look. I'm sorry." Aubrey says as she stands by the kitchen counter, while I grab a banana from the fruit bowl.

"For what?"

"For not listening to you." Aubrey says, as she follows me to the front of the house. I put on my shoes, as I let her continue. "And not giving others a chance..."

"And others you mean...?"

"Do I really have to say her name?"

"Yes."

"Fat Amy."

I scoff, as I opened the door ready to leave. "And Beca!" I hear at the last second and turn to face the blonde. "Look Chlo, I know you're gay but out of _all_ people."

"She's special, Bree. I know it." I can't help but say as a smile forms on my face.

She sighs and gives me a smile, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't." I say with confidence. Looking back now, I just lied to myself. "But I will if I'm a second later! I'll catch up with you later!" I give Aubrey a small hug before sprinting to the building in the middle of campus.

"Comparative Lit.. Comparative Lit.. Comparative Lit.." I mutter to myself before finally reaching the class, luckily having to see people just starting to pile in. I sigh in relief as I take my usual seat in the centre back. Good view of the auditorium, and far enough to lear the professor whilst getting away with other distractions.

"Hey." I heard a sharp whisper behind me.

"What the- Beca? Why are you here? I thought you were a freshman?" I say, but couldn't help but smile at your presence.

"Oh, I am. This is my dad's class." My eyes widened at this. _Dr. Mitchell of course he's your dad._

"So you come to his classes?" I ask.

"Forced to. Step monster thinks its good for me to use my free time to pop into dad's classes to get a 'head start'" You say with a signature eye roll. "I could be using this time to make some mixes."

"Which you really need to show me one day." I wink.

"Who said I wasn't going to show you?"

"Ladies, at the back!" I snap my head back to the front to see Dr. Mitchell standing in his usual brown jacket. "Oh, Beca. Of course you're distracting my students." The rest of the class turned around to face us.

"It's not her fault, Sir. I talked to her first." I spoke, looking at you as you sported a cocky grin.

"Please let this be the only warning, Chloe." He spoke sternly and I nodded my head.

"Eat a dick." You muttered.

"Beca." I scolded, as I kept my eyes on my book.

"He's such a push over!" You hissed.

I sighed, clearly knowing that you hated him with your guts. When I didn't reply, I heard you sigh and slump in your seat. I wanted to show you I cared, so I leaned back against my seat and let my hand find yours and gave it a light squeeze. I turned around and you looked at our hands, with a smile playing on your lips before your navy blue eyes looked at mine.

"Miss Beale?"

"Hmm?" I turned around, letting go of your hand.

"Did you hear my question?"

"Uhh..."

Your dad let out a sigh, "Beca. Move."

Okay, so maybe your dad was a dick. I hoped you didn't feel like it was my fault to get you moved. I bit my lip as I watched you stand up from the seat behind me, but you gave me a smile and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. Then, you moved a couple of aisles behind me to the left.

I got to say, the lesson was quite boring without having the thrill of you sitting behind me. I felt like a rebellious teen each time I turned my head to your direction, only to find that you were already staring at me.

Halfway throughout the lesson, Dr Mitchell had given us a practice essay question to which we were to answer for the rest of the class. My mind was so distracted that I'd only done the introduction and halfway through my first body paragraph when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, this is for you." It was Bumper's friend, Donald. Probably the only Treble that I can tolerate. He handed me a ripped piece of paper, folded hastily and on the fold it read:

 ** _If any of you open this before Chloe reads it, you'll fail Comparative Lit._**

I chuckle at the message to the other classmates, before opening the note. Heat rushes to my cheeks after I read the message and I try to hide my smile but I couldn't. I look over to you, already seeing you watch my reaction. I shake my head, as you flash me your dorky smile.

The lesson drawled on and luckily I managed to finish the question otherwise I'd have to email your dad the rest of my response. Eventually, it came to an end and I thank the heavens as I packed up. You stayed in your seat and I wondered if I should wait up for you when-

"Chloe. A word?" Dr Mitchell asked, as he packed up with briefcase.

"Sure." I waited as the auditorium was empty, until it was only me, you and your dad. "Uh, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

"My daughter, Beca. She can be quite a distraction. I apologise on her behalf, she's just sitting a couple of my classes to well... get a head start."

"Is that fair to the other freshmen in college?" I ask. "I'm sure Beca would enjoy doing something else in her free time, rather than sitting in a class full of older students."

"It's my wife, she believes it's for the best." He didn't answer my question. "But Chloe, you're my brightest student. I'd hate to see you fall behind because of Beca."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage my work and a... friendship with your daughter." To prove my point, I gave him my completed essay on the question given. "Have a good day, Sir." I gave him a tight smile before exiting the auditorium, but staying by the door.

"Can I go now?" I hear you say.

"Please, don't distract my students." Dr Mitchell says.

" _That_ was distracting? Well, you and I have very different definitions of the word distraction. I thought it'd be something along the lines of ditching your class."

"I mean it Beca. Just complete college and then, you'll find yourself in LA in no time" He reasoned.

"If I were to complete college, shouldn't I be in courses that's relevant to my future? Instead of wasting my time here? It's not 'bring your daughter to work day' last time I checked."

"Rebecca Mitchell." Dr Mitchell said with a tone of warning. "You can go now." He dismissed.

I made myself look busy as I shuffled through my notebook and pretended to reread my notes, when the door opened and you stood there pissed. When you caught my presence your pissed off mood faltered.

"You're still here?" You asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I got lost."

"You're a bad liar." You chuckled, "I would expect that from a college freshmen." You say, pointing to yourself.

"Okay, maybe I waited up for you." I say as I closed my books and we walked together.

"How sweet." You teased. "Did you get my note?" You asked me as we exited the building and into campus.

"Yes I did, although I thought I saw Donald read it before me..." I played.

"Well, he's going to fail." You deadpanned.

"I'm kidding!" I laugh, and you laughed with me. We reached the Bella's House and I turned to face you. "This is me."

"Cute house." You tease, "Am I going to live here too?" You ask.

"Sure, well that's if you want. Once you're a Bella you can stay here. We just haven't really notified that yet..." I trailed off. "You just have the christen the house by sliding down the staircase."

"Serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious." I deadpanned and you snorted, making me loose my serious persona.

"Well, I got to go and plan Bella stuff with Aubrey..." I say as I open the fish my keys out.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, bye Chloe."

"Bye, Beca." I smiled as you awkwardly waved a goodbye before turning away and walked to the direction of the radio station.

Later that night I found my self in contemplation after hours of staring at my laptop with a bunch of 80s Jams that Aubrey told me to organise for the set. Groaning in (physically and mental) pain and exhaustion, I slouched in my chair. No one wanted to be working on a 80s set when you can take a nap or binge watch Orange Is The New Black.

Sighing, my eyes wandered around the ceiling and anywhere else around the room to think "What Would Aubrey Do?" because literally, Aubrey usually does things efficiently. That was until my eyes landed on two ping pong balls sitting on the pile of clothes by the foot of my bed.

"No, no. You got to do this for Bree." I muttered as I swivelled my chair to face my laptop. Eternal Flames stared back at me. "Screw it."

I hopped of my chair and walked over to my clothes and picked out the ping pong balls, as I took out my phone. I punched in the numbers and wondered. "Call or text?" I asked myself. I stared at the name I gave you on my phone. Little DJ. "Text."

Chloe Beale [8:04 PM]: _Hey, is this Beca?_

I sat on my bed, already wondering if that was too much. _Do I sound desperate? Maybe I should have put in an emoji... No this is not 7th Grade Ben._ My phone chimed and your name flickered on my screen, bringing a smile to my face.

Little DJ [8:06 PM]: **Please tell me this is Child Services.**

I laughed at your response.

Chloe Beale [8:06 PM]: _It's Chloe._

No response.

Chloe Beale [8:06 PM]: _Beale._

Little DJ [8:07 PM]: **No, I know who you are Red. I just had a mini heart attack. I thought you forgot about the balls.**

I snorted, before hearing another quick chime from your response.

Little DJ [8:07 PM]: **PING PONG balls.**

Chloe Beale [8:07 PM]: _I wouldn't forget about our deal ;)_

Little DJ [8:08 PM]: **I love a woman that keeps her word ;) I've decided to extend this deal.**

Chloe Beale [8:08 PM]: _Oh? How so?_

Little DJ [8:08 PM]: **Three dates. For each shot. I think it's fair, don't you?**

Two can play this game...

Chloe Beale [8:09 PM]: _Only three? Dang, and here I thought there'd be more to come..._

Little DJ [8:09 PM]: **Really?**

Little DJ [8:09 PM]: **I mean, if that's what you want. I'd be willingly to take you on many more...**

Chloe Beale [8:10 PM]: _Tempting._

Little DJ [8:010 PM]: **D** **on't tease me, Red. So, how's this Saturday sound? Do you have anything in mind?**

Chloe Beale [8:11 PM]: _Oh, totes! I really want to watch Me Before You. Are you up for it?_

There was no response for a while, and I was scared it was a stupid suggestion until-

Little DJ [8:015 PM]: **Sure! Sorry, I was checking up times. How does the 7:30 session sound?**

Chloe Beale [8:15 PM]: _Sounds aca-awesome! :)_

Little DJ [8:015 PM]: **I'll pick you up at 6, can never go wrong with pizza before a movie. :P**

I repositioned myself on my bed, lying on my stomach with my phone glued to my hands; completely forgetting about the set. And we talked, for God knows how long. It was the first time since high school when Ben Johnson from 7th grade and I were a "thing". We Skyped like love struck teenagers, where I was in a giddy mood and my stomach was doing back flips. And boy, did I miss this feeling.

* * *

 _That was the first time you and I actually showed that there was an attraction to one another, like magnets. At the same time, it was just the beginning for all the troubles we'd encounter in our relationship and somehow we made it work, but eventually we knew it wasn't enough for the both of us._ _So look at the ripped up note, that's slightly crumpled with your small handwriting. I hope you meant it, what you wrote. But it was just another lie, because I wasn't on your mind. It was always work._

 _You had other priorities and so did I. You were my distraction in class that day, but eventually I was yours from your career._

 _And that Becs, is why we broke up._

* * *

Beca sighed, with tears filling her eyes as she finished the letter and opened the familiar ripped up note.

 ** _You're always on my mind._**

It was then, she finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. Only this time, Chloe wouldn't be the one to wipe them away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here, Becs. I'm sorry I kept these for so long... Like the cup, I honestly didn't want to return them. It's the CDs you gave me filled with your mixes._ _I'm sorry for that night Becs. I didn't mean to intrude, but you were the first thing on my mind when I showed up at your doorstep with tears streaming down my face. These CDs are important to me..._ _But one in particular, the one labelled with a heart, thats faded out the most. Every new disc you gave me, I'd mark it with a heart but this.. was the very first mix you gave me that night._

* * *

"Jesus, Chloe! Seriously?!" Aubrey shrieked as passed she my room. I was lying on my back, as with my head dangled upside down on the edge of the bed, with my phone pressed up against my nose. "The set is blank! You _do_ realise that this is the Bella's stepping stone to becoming _great_ again, right?" Not to mention my earphones in so I couldn't hear a word.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled as she yanked the earphones out.

"Ow! Bree? What the hell?!" I shouted in annoyance.

" _What the hell?"_ Aubrey mimicked. "I should be the one asking you 'what the hell' Chloe Elizabeth Beale! Why is our set blank?" Aubrey asked, pointing to my blank laptop on the desk. "And what type of music is coming out of your earphones?" The blonde scrunched her nose as if she literally smelt the music being bad.

"The set..." _Sucks, Aubrey._ "Is still a work in progress." I lied. "And _that_ is Steve Aoki."

"Steve Ai- what now?"

"This cool DJ Beca told me about." I chirped like an energetic puppy, as I now kneeled on the bed.

"Ugh, not Beca again." Aubrey groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended.

"Seriously? This girl has you hooked on her little, ringed fingers! Since day one, Chlo."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? You're so whipped, every time we talk about the Bellas you'd end up talking about Beca."

"Well, _I'm sorry_ I just wanted my _best friend_ to be filled in. You know, not everything is about Nationals!"

"We've been waiting for this since freshman year, Chloe. Don't you want this?" Aubrey asked softly.

"No, _you've_ been waiting for this since freshman year and I know _you_ want this more than I do." I spoke calmly. "I just want... other things."

"Other things? As in a relationship?" Aubrey deadpanned like this was nothing new. "God, Chloe. Don't you see?" Aubrey asked, her voice growing louder, making me flinch. "Every time you set eyes on someone, you get into a relationship and then they'd leave like a week later, two tops if you're lucky enough. You keep getting hurt and you're too stupid and naive to see that!" She shouted, as she paced around my room. "The only thing you have now is your toy, Tom. And just you wait till Beca does the same to you." The blonde finished.

God, if only I'd listened to her. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.

I lowered myself onto the heels of my feet, letting the words sink into my brain. I clutched my phone tightly, trying to keep all the emotions inside but my eyes betrayed me as I felt hot tears begin to swarm around my eyes. Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong. But thats what I wanted to believe, that she was just lying to me about my love life. I clenched my jaw in anger, because never in my life did Aubrey yell at me like that to said those things that hurt so bad.

The words still haunt me today.

I got off the bed, harshly wiping the pathetic tears that were strolling down my cheeks. "I can't believe you forgot my dad died today." I saw her face soften.

"Chlo..."

"And Beca was the only thing that managed to keep my mind off everything. Fuck you, Aubrey." I spat, as I left my room.

I hurried downstairs, startled to see the leggy Bella we recruited by the fridge. Stacie. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm living here now..." She replied, nervously.

"Right, sorry. I didn't meant to snap at you. I just didn't know you moved in. "

"I moved in this afternoon, but I was out at classes so I just got back."

"This late?" I asked, looking at the clock which pointed at nine thirty.

"I was at work."

"Oh. Are there others?"

"I heard Fat Amy's moving in by the end of the week. Maybe the rest of the Bellas by this month." I nodded. "Where you heading?" Aubrey's footsteps were heard as she waited at the top of the stairs, listening to us. I glared at her, remembering all my anger all of a sudden.

"Anywhere but here." I said, keeping my eyes on Aubrey before turning my attention to Stacie. "I'm sorry." I apologised sincerely.

"Don't be. Wrong place, wrong time." The brunette shrugged. I gave her a small smile, before taking my keys and slipped out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I finally let the tears flow, as I walked away from the house. The next thing I knew was the walking turned into jogging, which then turned into running. My breath became more laboured as it distracted me from crying. I loved to run, it felt therapeutic to have the wind blowing against my tears; making them cold, as my hair flew behind my ears.

And somehow running made me end up at your doorstep. It was getting late, and I had a feeling you were busy. I sighed and turned to leave until I heard shuffling behind the door and a muffled, _"You can have the dorm for the night"_ before the door opened to reveal a straight faced asian.

"Oh. White girl bought some company." She mumbled, as she left the door open. "She's got her headphones in, so."

"Oh, no I was about to lea-"

But the girl just walked away from me.

"Chloe?"

I turned my head to see you, standing up from your desk. You walked up to me with your headphones sitting around your neck. "God, Chloe are you okay?" You took my arm as you steered me into your dorm.

"It's nothing." I say, as I distracted myself to absorb my surroundings. It literally looked like the split between good and bad. One one side of the room, sat either gold or white decor neatly accompanying the neat bed and desk with books labelled with the name "Kimmy Jin."

"It's something." You say, but left me to look around. On your side of the room, there hung posters ranging from different bands to photos of different types of DJs. Mixing equipment sprawled itself out on your desk, with red and black bed sheets undone with stacks of CDs piled on the shelves.

My eyes fell on you, as you swayed back and forth on your heels nervously. "You okay, now? I figured this" you gestured to your side of the room "would distract you."

"It did." I said with a small smile, before wiping it away. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Beca. I don't mean to be here right now, especially not asking first-"

"No! It's _more_ than okay, Chlo. You're hurting and you're more than welcomed to come by." You reasoned, as you sat on the bed and patted it for me to come over.

I sat next to you and you fiddled your thumbs. Who knew the Beca Mitchell would be _this_ nervous. "Did you- um, want to talk about it?"

I nodded, "My dad died."

"Oh."

"When I was six, actually. Today is his anniversary and my best friend being a bitch to me isn't quite helping."

"Aubrey?"

I nodded.

"She didn't know today was-"

"She forgot. Her head is so focused on Nationals, I just can't deal with that right now." I sighed, before laying my head on your shoulder. I felt you tense a bit before relaxing, as you brought your hand over and combed your fingers through my hair.

"Did you guys fight?" You asked softly.

"Yeah." I say, my voice breaking at remembering how harsh Aubrey was. "She thinks I'm a hopeless romantic that'll never find happiness." I felt you nod as you let me continue, "It's funny because ever since Seventh Grade Ben..." You snorted and I looked up at you.

"Seventh Grade Ben?" You asked, you steely blue eyes staring back at mine.

"Shut up." I mumbled. You giggled as I laid my head back down on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, me too."

You lifted my head off your shoulders. "Why are you sorry?"

"It was my fault. The truck ran the light and hit my side, I should've died that night." I whispered. You lifted my chin up.

"Chloe, look at me." You spoke gently, keeping our eyes locked. "Who was behind the wheel?"

"My dad."

"Who hit who?"

"The truck hit us."

"Who ran the red light?"

"The truck."

"The truck, Chloe. If anyone is at fault, it's the truck. Not yours, not your fathers. The truck." I nodded in understanding, "You, Chloe Beale... are a living miracle. And you are your dad's legacy. You make him proud, Red because I know he is probably by your side at this moment thinking how far his baby girl has come and couldn't be anymore proud of how strong you are."

I let out a sob, as I wrapped my arms around your neck. I let your perfume enter my lungs, relaxing me as I mumbled "thank you" thousands of times, as you rubbed my back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Slowly I calmed down, as you laid me down in your bed.

You went to your shelf and took out a CD and inserted it into your laptop, before a mashup of 'Just The Way You Are' and 'Photograph' started to play. You took my shoes off before doing the same to yours, flickering the lights off as you headed towards Kimmy Jin's bed.

"Stay with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked, Becs."

I hear you chuckle, before the bed shifted from your weight as I made room for you. "Thank you." I whisper as I faced you, our noses brushing against one another like initiation night.

"Anytime, Red." You whispered back, your glowing eyes flickered to my lips for a second. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beca." My eyes drooped, the last thing was your lips parted slightly before I fell asleep.

The next morning you left me a note, saying you had class that morning and sitting on the bed side table was coffee in a thermo and a CD. The disc of the mashup, labelled "Beca Mitchell" at the bottom. I flipped the note over:

 _How'd my mix sound? There's more where that came from, Red. Rest up._

And rest, I did.

* * *

 _Each song in these mixes, will forever remind me of you Beca. Of us. Because each disc was made for me and my ears only. And now, I'd never have to hear them again._

 **A/N: Sorry for the late** **update... I won't guarantee fast updates due to exam block, so I'm so very sorry. Thank you all! Don't forget to review and remember, there's a happy ending.**

 **Mashup:** [MASHUP] Photographed The Way You Are - Bruno Mars vs Ed Sheeran (Youtube this and it'll take you there!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Have you watched any other movies besides Me Before You, Becs? I mean I know you were never quite the movie fan, but you'd endure an hour or so just for me. And I loved that about you. And I hated it too. You'd just end up blaming the movie nights for the lost time you needed, to make some mixes or catch up with work you missed from classes; then taking it out on me because it was my idea._

 _It was out of your own choice to watch them with me. Not that I minded, I loved every minute of it._

 _But I never forced you Beca._

 _Not like Jesse._

* * *

I remember waking up and quickly getting out of your bed. Kimmy Jin wasn't to be seen in the dorm and thank the Lord for that. I didn't need someone staring at my while I was asleep. I took your note that you left for me and quickly did your bed neatly before leaving the dorm.

I quickly power walked to the Bella's House, knowing Aubrey would either yell at me or she's too afraid to even look at me at this point. I reached the door and before I could even slide the keys into the keyhole, the door swung open and there stood Fat Amy.

"Well, well, Ginger. Where've you been out and about all night ?" The Australian asked as she let me aside.

"No where." I mumbled as I took off my shoes, eager for a shower.

"Chlo, where were you last night ? Why didn't you answer my calls ? Were you with Tom ?" Aubrey said from the kitchen as she walked her way over.

"Ugh Bree, I'm fine !" I nearly shout before sighing. "Just... let me shower. And eat. And do my thing. I'll get the set done." I say trying to keep my voice calm. Yes, I was still upset with Aubrey.

I ascended the staircase, quickly stripped and headed straight for the shower when-

"Oh, em aca gee ! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be profoundly rude but you're invading my shower !"

 _Well, that was the second Bella I've seen naked._ "Oh, Emily right ?" I asked, ever so casually as I stared at the tall brunette who was looking at the ceiling, avoiding all eye and body contact.

"Um, yeah."

"Gee, you're a tall thing. And young... How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I was supposed to enroll next year but you know... Junk."

"Junk? Don't tell me your parents abandoned you... Oh! Junk!" My eyes widened at the sudden realisation "You're a Legacy! How are you here ?"

"Mum's got connections I guess. And uh, yeah." She cleared her throat a little.

"Oh right! This is your shower. I'm sorry." I say, as I turn to get a towel.

"No, it's okay. Just um, take it. I'm done anyways." She says awkwardly before sliding past as smoothly as possible as she tires not to touch me.

"Em. Breathe. It's college, you'll experiment one way or another." I say with a wink, before Emily blushes and scurries out of the bathroom.

 _God, what is wrong with me ?_ I think. She's literally nineteen, and preying on her to distract me is not a way to go.

After my long warm shower, I find myself staring at a completed set list, and feel somewhat guilty as old songs form the 80s stare back at me. Behind my laptop were the three ping pong balls and all I could think of was the bet. Even though it was dropped, there needed to be a change.

This wasn't fair at all. Duplicating the current set, I began on a new one. Only this time, the songs were modernised. More better. More you. I was halfway through when my eyes began to grow droopy until -

 _Clunk._ My head snapped towards my window, when I looked at the time to find that it's already 11:15. _Clunk._ The sound came again as I stood up and walked towards the window when another _clunk_ was heard followed by a hushed " _Shit!"_

I drew back my curtains to find a cracked window, and a sheepish smile from you as you stood a few stories down. I chuckled, not worrying about the window as I carefully opened it. "Is this the part where you give your Romeo speech and apologise by offering to pay for the window repair ?" I say as I lean against the window pane.

"Uh, I can totally pay for that." You say. "And I'm no Romeo. I just didn't want to knock on the door."

"Why ? So you don't want your badass reputation ruined by throwing pebbles at my window ? Or are they boulders..."

"Ha Ha." You laugh sarcastically. "I didn't want to be greeted by Fat Amy at this hour. Or She Devil. Or Sex Addict." I laugh at the list off the nicknames you've given Aubrey and Stacie off with your fingers. "So, Red. You busy ?"

"I'm working on the set."

"You mean, repairing it I hope." You joke.

"Yeah I am, but don't tell Bree."

"Wait. You are ?" You say, with shock.

"Yes, don't believe me ?" I challenge.

"Hmm, I'll be the judge of that next rehearsal. Now, come down." You urge.

"Now ? Where are we going ?"

"You ask too many questions, I'm trying to be smooth here. Trust me, okay ?"

"Okay." I say, as you smile brightly.

"Meet me by my car, across the street." You say as you sprint off. I watched you go and shake my head, as I rushed out the door of the Bella's house. I walk along the street to find you waiting in your car as promised. A jeep.

"You have a jeep?"

"Don't hurt her feelings." You say, as you leaned across the joystick to open the door for me. "Okay, we have ten minutes. Here."

You hand me a thermo. I took a sip. Coffee. "Don't fall asleep on me, Beale. Buckle up."

* * *

"A drive thru ?!" I shriek, startling you with my excitement.

"A drive _in_ movie. I know, old fashioned but count this as date one." You say smugly.

"I thought we saved that for Saturday ?" I asked.

"Well, I was impatient. Popcorn ?" You asked as you offered a bucket of popcorn that you whipped out from God knows where.

I giggle as I take a handful and stare at the big screen, "Something to tick off my bucket list." I say, as ads continue to roll.

"Drive in is on your bucket list ?" You ask, a mocking tone to your voice. "Come on, Red. Live a little."

"What do you mean ?" I ask, turning to face you.

"Well-" You begin as you clear your throat as you sit up from your seat uncomfortably as you reach for your wallet in your back jean's pocket, accidentally honking the horn in the process. You finally hold your wallet in your hands. A simple, vintage looking, brown leather one. "Sorry, it's no Oroton. It was the only thing I have of my Grandpa before he died in the fire."

"I'm sorry, Becs."

"It's okay, uh. I really don't know how to respond to 'I'm sorry's" You chuckle awkwardly. You shuffle through your cards until you take out a piece of paper. "This is what I want to do before I die." You hand me the list.

 _Bungee jump_

 _Sky dive_

 _Smash car windows_

"This is a death wish." I laugh, and you laugh with me.

"Basically." I scan down the list to more realistic goals rather than a bucket list.

 _Become a professional DJ_

 _Get a wife_

"Marriage ?" And you nod.

 _Have a child with said wife. Somehow._ I chuckle. "Alright, movie's starting." You say as you adjust your seat, giving me a smirk. "You better not cry Beale."

* * *

"Come on, Chlo. It was just a movie."

"I- I can't. W-Why would he- he just. She's all alone now and-" I gasp for breaths through sniffles as you sooth me by rubbing my back and handing me tissues.

"Okay, I'm getting us out of here." You say, as you reverse your jeep. I look at the clock at the car as red digits blinked back 1:30.

"Where ? Oh, Becs it's okay. We can go home now it's getting late."

"Shh... I want to show you a place." You say as you continue to drive. My eyes began to grow droopy again the second time this night. "It's okay, we can sleep soon. Almost there." We pull up to the cliff side, as I realise we are very far away from Campus. Probably not even in Atlanta anymore. Here, a clear view of cities lights twinkled back as us, as the picture was framed by bushes.

"Beca, this is beautiful. Where are we ?"

"A place I come to think. I know, long drive just to think huh ? But, if you look over there..." You point out two bright lights from a building to the far right. "That's Barden. Not too far when there's a short cut through the bushes. You can't see it now but there's a trail right over there."

"You're full of surprises Rebecca Mitchell." I say as I yawn.

"I try. Now, sleep." You say as you too yawn. You take out a blanket and lay it over the both of us before darkness was met as we drifted off to sleep.

Blinking slightly as sunlight met my eyes, I look to the drivers seat to see you gone. I sit up and stretch before I hear a small thud coming from the roof of the car.

"You're awake!" You say, as you open my car door. I realised the sun was just in it's early stages of rising. "Come up to the roof. I've got another blanket up there." You say as I hear you turn the engine on and tune the radio to instrumental music. It was simple, relaxing slow beated music.

I sat on the roof of the jeep and crossed my legs, soon after you followed and handed me the same thermo from last night. "Cold coffee ?" You ask sheepishly.

"Thanks." I say as I take it from you and shudder a bit as the cold drink met my lips and a light breeze welcomed us.

"Here." You say as you wrap the second blanket around me.

* * *

 _I still have your blanket. Well, not anymore. We watched a drive thru movie. We watched the sunrise. We stayed warm under one blanket. It was cliche, but it was perfect. How could you have ruined it for us ? We had it all, but you took it all too._

 _And that Becs, is why we broke up._


End file.
